


Interspecies Relations

by MonsterParade



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I got carried away!!, I love love!, but in spirit this is WLW because there's never enough in any fandom, reader is DFAB and gendered pronouns aren't used, there's kissing and handholding and also sex, this is twice as long as it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: Nickel thinks you're cute. You think Nickel's adorable. The two of you take the most logical path and smooch it up when Tarn isn't looking. (And then maybe more than smooch.)





	Interspecies Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Wow, I think this might be the longest one-shot I've ever written!! *raises a glass* Cheers, ya'll!!
> 
> This was a commission for the LOVELY, the WONDERFUL, the EFFERVESCENT and AMAZINGLY PATIENT pussmonger on tumblr, who was so incredibly understanding with me as I took a thousand years to finish this, and then some. You're the greatest, senpai, thank you so much!! I really, really hope this turned out well for you! Every extra word is free of charge, so thank you for being such a nice friend and great person! Hugs!! <33 Let me know what you think!

You were terrified and all alone, the day the DJD found you.  
  
It hadn't been your _fault_.  
  
That's all you had been able to keep telling yourself while you'd hunkered down in your ratty little cage, pressed as far back into the corner as you could be, listening to the blare of ship-wide alarms and some kind of godawful, electronic screeching that rose even above that. It hadn't been your _fault_ that you'd been snatched away from home, away from Earth, stolen from your life and your friends and forced into an oversized bird cage at the hands of a _monster_ \-- you weren't a bad person! You didn't deserve this! Sure, you had your faults-- everyone did-- but you were, in your own honest opinion, a pretty solidly _medium_ person. Not the kind of person who deserved to have to hide their face in their hands while someone _screamed_ in the next room over like they were getting their throat torn out.  
  
And yet, here you were.  
  
The wire floor of your cage dug into your bare feet as you huddled, criss-crossing new red lines with the older ones still tender on your soles from your few days here, and you barely dared to even peek out between your fingers as the howling from the next room finally petered out.  
  
Wet sounds. Like something was leaking. You didn't like the sound of that.  
  
You could also hear a buzz-- identifiable through the wall as voices, multiple people conversing, although you were hopeless to decipher any particular words. Even once the alarm cut out, flooding your empty room with a heavy silence, all you could do was listen to the voices and try to pick out how many there were, how many had boarded this ship from the dark void outside, just to keep your mind occupied before fear could choke you completely.  
  
Four-- no, five?-- no, _six_ , you thought, there were _six_ more monsters in the room just next to this one, all speaking in the same electronic garble in various pitches and tones. For all that you were certain they had just murdered the creature who'd originally brought you here, they really sounded quite chipper. Which did _not_ bode well. Not for you.  
  
You ground your palms into your closed eyelids and tried not to cry, aware that you were likely going to be following the path of your former captor in pretty short order. You could only hope that they'd kill you much more quickly than whatever they'd been doing to _him_ in _there_.  
  
This was not how you'd wanted to die.  
  
The door to the next room clinked open.  
  
An assortment of shadows spilled out the doorway, emerging single-file as the six new creatures made their way into your room, and from between your fingers you glimpsed shades of silver and purple and blue, the conversation from before continuing on unimpeded between footfalls heavy enough to shake the floor-- and then one of the creatures broke away from the pack, and you were startled into motion as the unmistakable silhouette of a _dog_ wove its way across the floor and stopped snout-first against the bars of your cage, snuffling wildly. You couldn't help it; you squawked in horror, suddenly face-to-face with a monstrous canine the size of a _mountain lion,_ protected from its teeth only by a set of flimsy metal bars.  
  
The dog opened its mouth and testingly attempted to fit its drooling jaws around the side of your cage, made curious by your movement and sound.  
  
The chatter petered to a stop.  
  
One of the creatures-- _robots_ , you were pretty sure after a good look-- took a step forward out of the pack to call to the dog, in words you couldn't parse but a tone you did recognize; _what have you got in your mouth,_ you imagined it was asking.  
  
Still snuffling in-between pants of hot air, the dog swiveled its ears, listening to the other robot but not dropping your cage, and in fact it readjusted its grip on the bars and started to tug, the awkward angle of its grasp causing your cage to skitter and scrape across the metal floor with a horrible grinding sound. The dog watched you intently with shining red eyes as the robot who had spoken approached, and laid a hand on its head.  
  
You tried helplessly to curl up even tighter, too afraid to speak or move.  
  
The new red robot said something in a thoughtful tone, tapping a fingertip against the top of your cage, and you flinched but didn't otherwise react, aware that now all eyes in the room were on you. The dog made a grumbling sound and tried to shove its snout between two of the bars to get at you.  
  
" _Aht_ ," the red robot corrected it, and the dog sprang back at once, flattening its ears and wagging its tail in a low, apologetic sweep. You were just relieved you hadn't been fed to the thing yet.  
  
By this point all of the other robots had made their way over and come to cluster around your cage as well, and it was with a dawning horror that you realized the mountain lion-sized dog was the _smallest_ of these creatures-- jesus christ, some of these things were so tall you couldn't even see their faces from where you were sitting! One spoke, you flinched, another one scoffed and shook its head, and then one of the taller ones knelt down right in front of you and picked your entire cage up in its hand, lifting you up in front of its face.  
  
All you could see were eyes. Either this one was wearing some kind of mask, or it didn't have a proper face at all, because all you could see were two big red eyes shining like stoplights, two pockets of intense color in a swath of purple metal.  
  
It said something in a boom of sound. There was a moment of silence, and then it said that something again, and you realized with belated surprise that it was addressing _you_ , in that strange whir-click-ping language you had no hope of deciphering. You opened your mouth, struggling for something to say, and then snapped it closed again as yet another robot abruptly introduced itself to your field of vision.  
  
This one was _much_ smaller; in fact, you hadn't even initially seen it. It was silver and teal, incredibly boxy in design, and the closest to your height that you had yet seen-- it was maybe fifteen feet tall, if you had to hazard a guess. It was also hovering in the air on a jetpack, and pushing its way past the massive purple robot with a complete lack of fear to get a better look at you. You averted your eyes meekly, very nervous.  
  
The little robot clucked its tongue.  
  
It said something to the big purple one. It sounded like it was _scolding_ him. Then it turned its attention back to you, catching your eye with an insistent, repeated snap of its fingers, and asked,  
  
"You're a human, aren't you?"  
____________________________  
  
And that had been your very first meeting with the DJD.  
  
A _very_ _lucky_ meeting, Tarn-- the masked purple one-- had later informed you; most everyone _else_ who came face-to-face with their little group did not come out of it in such a favorable state. The screams of your initial captor had echoed out in your head, and you had simply nodded and tried not to look him in the eyes.  
  
Tarn **scared** you. Actually, they all did.  
  
Tarn, you'd learned, was their leader, and from what you could gather from everyone else's behavior, somehow the most dangerous of the bunch. He carried himself well, spoke crisply and politely, but everyone else deferred to him without much of a complaint, even the two of them who were somehow _bigger_ than he was. ( _Helex_ and _Tesarus_ were the bigger two, and you liked them even less than Tarn.)  
  
The red robot who had initially found you was called Kaon. _He had no eyes_. His pet, who had dragged your cage from its corner, was simply called The Pet, which was not a very creative name, in your own unvoiced opinion. You'd been surprised to find out that The Pet was not any sort of seeing-eye dog, despite how close it liked to stick to its owner, and that Kaon could, in fact, see perfectly well on his own. And even _more_ surprising than that was how pleasant Kaon usually was with you, at great odds with the majority of his crewmates. He even let you play with The Pet! Sometimes.  
  
...The one called _Vos_ , you didn't usually see; he seemed to like to hide away in nooks and crannies on the ship, emerging occasionally like a strange wild cat to hiss at you in his odd, menacing tongue, and although he was the only one you couldn't understand, you got the _strong_ sense that he felt very poorly about you. You were more than happy to avoid him like the plague. He gave you the heebie-jeebies; he was sharp and keen-eyed and slunk about strangely, and it always felt to you like he was only a few steps away from deciding to fillet you like a fish at any given time.  
  
So that left _Nickel_.  
  
Your protector. However much she didn't want to be.  
  
Nickel was the smallest one; small in comparison to her _titanic_ co-workers, anyway. To you, she was still massive, bigger than any human could be. She'd become something of a friend to you, over time, if you were to be honest about it; seeing your fear of the others and taking note of how tiny and delicate you were, she'd seemed to take it upon herself to keep an eye on you, despite her own discomfort towards "organics"-- she claimed it was borne of the same impulses that had made her pursue a medical career in the first place, a sort of misplaced caregiving urge. To you, it often seemed like she felt a little more friendly towards you than just simple instinct would make her, but you never brought it up, content to simply spend your time hanging around the medbay and following around at her heels, content in and relishing the protection her presence brought you.  
  
____________  
  
  
Sometimes Nickel liked to stare at you.  
  
"...Do you know what you do to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
It had been quiet in the medbay, uneventful this evening, until Nickel had spoken up; surprised away from the alien show you'd been watching on the small, staticky screen Nickel had wheeled in there for you ages ago, you turned your head, and found yourself locking eyes with a slightly irritated-looking minibot, the mesh cloth in her hand stopped mid-wipe of some sharp medical tool. She was looking at you oddly from across the room, her lips pursed, and you faltered for a few moments, struck with nervousness, before the strange look in her optics shifted and her expression softened, her eyes dimming to a fuzzy blue.  
  
"Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" she repeated, setting her tools down and hopping down from a chair that was too big for her to wheel her way over to you. You blinked, uncomprehending, and when she reached you and put her hands to your face, cupping your cheeks, you let her, surprised at the contact. However amicable she usually was with you, it was rare that she actually _touched_ you. It was...shocking, how nice it felt.  
  
Your mouth suddenly felt _very_ dry as Nickel held your face in her hands, looking down into your eyes like she was searching for an answer to something.  
  
"Did I...um, did I do something wrong?" you asked weakly after a minute, glancing between her optics, so intense, and a small spot on the floor below you, unsure of where to look. It was difficult not to lean into her hands. You'd been up here in space for a _while_ , maybe longer than you realized, and now that you were thinking about it, you couldn't remember the last time someone had touched you kindly-- no matter how often he tried, Nickel never liked Kaon trying to hold you. Said it was dangerous. You were realizing belatedly now that you might have been a little bit touch-starved.  
  
Nickel made a snorting sound and let you go, dusting her hands off and then propping them up on her hips.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to figure you out."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Nickel tapped a foot for a moment, her optics rolling over you thoughtfully.  
  
"...I'm not sure what it is about you," she said eventually. "I won't lie, you used to creep me out, back when we first brought you on board the ship-- _oh_ don't give me that look, I said _used_ to, _past_ tense-- but lately..."  
  
"...Lately?"  
  
You tried your best to meet her eyes, hoping to encourage her to continue. In the beat of silence that followed, you also raised your own hands to your face to rub where she had grabbed you, scrubbing away the faint tingly feeling her servos had left on your skin.  
  
"... ...Do you mind if I touch you?"  
  
You stopped your fidgeting, raising your eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Can I _touch_ you?" Nickel repeated, sounding a little short this time (pun not intended). She wasn't quite frowning, but the smooth metal of her face was scrunched up hard as though in thought, and it kind of made her lips pout out, something that struck you as strangely endearing for the two seconds it took for your brain to catch up with you.  
  
"Touch me...um, how? Why?" you asked. It wasn't like you could have _stopped_ her, anyway, but you weren't adverse to the idea of it, just curious about the motivation. Nickel shrugged, her shoulders rolling in their ball-joint sockets, and hopped up onto the surgical table you'd been treating as an impromptu bench to sit beside you. You were gratified to find that you didn't startle, even when her metal backside clinked against the table like someone dropping a trash can lid on it.  
  
"I wanna see how you work. Tarn and the others, they don't _like_ organics--"  
  
"You know, somehow I _got_ that?"  
  
"Hush. They don't like organics, and neither do _I_ ," Nickel continued, briefly pressing a finger to your lips to shush you, "But...well, you're not _so_ gross. And you're sort of shaped like us."  
  
"Sho you're curioush?" you asked, speaking around the servo smushed against your face. To your surprise, Nickel shuddered a little, and you had to fight back a grin as you watched her snatch her hand back and shake it off in the air like she'd touched something strange, making a little _"guh"_ sound. You felt a laugh threaten to bubble up, and forced yourself to swallow it.  
  
"Your face is too soft," Nickel remarked, by way of explanation. You licked your lips, feeling again that strange tingle probably left behind by the buzz of energon underneath her plating, and ducked your head so she couldn't see you smile. Nickel may have been part of an intergalactic torture club-- and she may have held your life in her hands like a tiny bird-- but she still looked like someone had fused a Tamagotchi with a toaster, and you couldn't help but find her oddly adorable, even with her somewhat surly demeanor.  
  
"Maybe yours is too hard." you replied. Nickel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know what my face feels like."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
The question actually even surprised you-- but that didn't mean you were going to take it back, because it was true that you were still curious about almost every aspect of the mechanical aliens you had found yourself rooming with since they'd snatched you from that awful cage. So you let the question hang in the air, and watched Nickel's facial expression cycle rapidly from surprise, to disgust, to a grimace, and then to simple hesitation, her optics glancing down to your tiny hands. So fleshy and different from hers.  
  
You kicked your legs and let her decide, just offering her a little smile.  
  
She caved.  
  
"Ffffiiiine," she eventually relented, although she still only sounded halfway onboard. She looked suspicious, her audial antennae dipping backwards, but she still twisted halfway in her seat on the table to face you and obligingly lowered her upper half, watching you eagerly knee-shuffle over to her with a similar expression to someone watching a weird bug crawl on the sidewalk. She automatically raised a hand to keep you from falling off the table. "But if you get your organic grease on me, or stick your servos anywhere they shouldn't be--"  
  
"I'll keep the grease to a minimum," you promised her, raising your hands obligingly. Nickel made an unimpressed sound and closed her mouth. You took that as your cue.  
  
Slowly, curiously, your lifted your hands to her face, finding the metal warm beneath your fingertips, and cupped her cheeks in an imitation of what she had done to you before, your palms buzzing with apparent residual electricity. Nickel shuddered again, her plating clacking, and then settled down. You flashed her another smile, tickled.  
  
"You cheeks are so _warm_ ," you remarked. "I don't-- I guess I was expecting them to be _cold_ , like, you know? Like metal."  
  
" _Living_ metal," Nickel corrected you. "Your meat would go cold if you died, too."  
  
The metal of her face flexed almost like skin as she talked, thin and smooth with some unseen mechanisms moving underneath, and you were awed for all of a second before her words registered with you and an unflattering guffaw rose up from your throat, unbidden. Embarrassed, you ducked your head.  
  
"Gross! Don't call it my _meat_."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is _flesh_ any better for you?"  
  
You couldn't help but begin to giggle as you snatched your hands away.  
  
"No! Not really!"  
  
It was...strange. Really strange. Nickel was _nice_ , had always tried to be at least civil with you, but...you didn't think you'd ever been so casual with her before, able to laugh at her before. She usually felt more like a distant medical professional, to you, like the nurse in a hospital waiting room. You couldn't remember the last time you'd laughed.  
  
And Nickel seemed equally surprised. Her optics blinked wide, a brilliant blue, and then she scoffed and rolled them and touched her own face just like you had done, scrubbing it.  
  
"How did this end up backwards, anyway? I was supposed to be studying _you_."  
  
You just shrugged.  
  
"Go ahead then. I don't mind."  
  
You really, really didn't. Even if it made you feel a little bit like a lab rat being studied, you didn't mind the focused look on her face as she turned to face you properly, cross-legged on the table, and grabbed your hand in hers, turning it over to look at your palm and run a curious finger across your lifelines. You allowed it with not much more than a squirm at how it tickled.  
  
Her hand was so _big_ compared to yours. It made yours look like a _child's_ , ridiculously delicate in her giant metal servos. You didn't forget how easily she could have crushed your bones. You just trusted her not to.  
  
"You're so _tiny_ ," she said, almost as a sigh. She pursed her lips. "How did your race even survive, looking like this? You don't even have any _plating_. Look at this!" she exclaimed, pinching your upper arm with a grimace and watching the muscle move under her fingers, "You're like a protoform! No defense at all..."  
  
You yelped in complaint, wriggling your arm free of her insistent pinching.  
  
"I'm perfectly normally sized for a human, thank you very much," you sniffed. "...And what's a protoform?"  
  
Nickel gave a little hum, allowing you to pull away and resting her chin on the back of her hands.  
  
"A newborn Cybertronian. Before the metal has found its shape."  
  
"So like a baby?"  
  
"Similar to an organic infant, yes," Nickel agreed. "They're defenseless at that stage. Still malleable. It usually only takes a few days for them to grow into their first set of plating, but until then, they feel a lot like you. Soft and squishy."  
  
"You know, on Earth, some people would take being called 'squishy' as an insult."  
  
"Well, it's not. It's just a fact. Your skin is squishy," Nickel said, poking a finger into the meat of your cheek, "And your keratinous fibers are soft." To your surprise, she reached up further, towards your temple, and brushed a lock of your hair away from your face, letting it slip between her fingers. "It's not _bad_. Just different."  
  
You felt a shiver work its way up your back.  
  
Nickel was looking at you oddly again. Not in anger, not in distaste, but there was something _strangely_ charged about the way she met your eyes as she leaned in again, this time to use both hands to tuck your hair behind your ears. It felt _familiar_ , and it took you a long minute to place it.  
  
"Nickel?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Nickel's fingers scratched gently through the hair at the base of your neck, almost petting, and it took her a moment to meet your eyes, her gaze slipping a little to glance at your mouth. Then she blinked, and the tension ebbed a little, but by that point the energy you felt had clicked.  
  
You automatically licked your lips.  
  
You had a feeling that you knew where this was going. And that feeling filled your stomach with butterflies.  
  
"Nickel," you repeated, a little more quietly now. She met your eyes again, her hands freezing in your hair, and you smiled nervously and took a chance by reaching up to lay your hand over one of hers. You could feel her jump slightly. "Do Cybertronians kiss?"  
  
If you didn't know better, you would have said that Nickel nearly looked _flushed_ (but that didn't make sense. Robots couldn't blush).  
  
Nickel's cute little audial antennae twitched up and then back like the ears of an animal as she scoffed under her breath.  
  
"Of course we do." she said.  
  
On impulse, you shifted-- leaning in just a little, tilting your head-- and suddenly Nickel's thumb was tracing over the corner of your lips, and you didn't mind. You leaned in further and carefully laid a hand on her knee, bashful but excited.  
  
"Are you gonna show me?"  
  
  
_THUNK_  
  
  
"--Nickel! I _told_ Tesarus--" a voice exclaimed, the door to the medbay abruptly banging open with an awful noise, and you and Nickel both jumped so hard that you nearly flew off the surgical table in shock as Kaon barged inside, Nickel's hands hastily making a grab for you as you teetered on the edge of the slab. Tesarus followed Kaon inside with a surly, mortified look on his face, and just beside him was The Pet, the long length of whose chain leash seemed evidently tangled up inside the blender blades on Tesarus's chest. The Pet's claws scrabbled furiously against the floor as he jerked and tried to wrestle himself free, despite Kaon's soothing.  
  
" _Boys!_ " Nickel barked, scooping you away from the edge of the table and then thumping her palm against the surface of it with a loud rattle as you righted yourself. So you _hadn't_ been imagining things-- she _was_ blushing, a hot magenta-purple blooming furiously across the plating of her cheeks. "What have I told you? _No_ shouting in the medibay!"  
  
No one was dumb enough to point out that _she_ was the one shouting in the medbay. Tesarus and Kaon just grimaced and lowered their heads instead, the latter kneeling down to brace The Pet in both of his arms and force him to hold still.  
  
You averted your eyes from the situation and awkwardly fussed with your hair, your heart thumping.  
  
The moment between you shattered, Nickel abandoned whatever tender pursuits she had been in and jumped off the surgical slab with a grouchy look on her face, replacing the gentler, strangely-charged one she had worn only moments ago. She caught herself on her jet pack, mid-hop, and the whoosh of her thrusters drowned out the nervous giggle you couldn't quite stifle as you turned away from the scene to shuffle your way to the edge of the table.  
  
From there you made a short diagonal hop to a desk, slightly lower, and then dropped down onto the wheelie chair in front of it, and a kick off the desk sent the chair rolling across the room until you reached the door. The chair bumped quietly against the doorframe as you listened to Nickel berating Tesarus and Kaon behind you, and you silently slid down out of the chair and landed in a practiced crouch on the floor.  
  
Well, that moment was ruined now. It was a shame. You'd had no idea that Nickel would even...  
  
Well. That she would ever _consider_ something like that with you. With a human.  
  
In fact, you hadn't known if Cybertronians had a concept of romance at all! It wasn't like you had spent much of your time here questioning the murderers you lived with about their love lives. The new knowledge that they did, in fact, experience the tenderer emotions as well, opened up a whole new world of possibilities for you-- that is, as long as Nickel really _was_ interested.  
  
She'd definitely _seemed_ interested.  
  
It could have just been scientific curiosity, like she'd claimed-- but, and forgive you for tooting your own horn, but that just hadn't felt like a platonic touch to you. Not from any point of view.  
  
Glancing back at Nickel as you hovered by the doorway, you found yourself hoping she would look back at you, maybe even ask you to wait, but unfortunately, she seemed completely distracted now with having her hands full of angry writhing Pet. Despite the blush that you could still see on her face-- the blush that, thankfully, the other two didn't mention-- Nickel determinedly continued to face the opposite direction, and she didn't even see you when you raised your hand to wave.  
  
She also didn't see you when you slipped out the door.  
  
And if her audial antennae swiveled to listen to your footsteps as you left, well, that was just a reflex, and it had nothing to do with you, or the little smile she had to cover as she allowed herself to be distracted.  
  
There would be time for all that later.  
  
All the time in the world, now.  
  
______________________________________  
  
You weren't quite able to sleep that night.  
  
Tucked away in your little 'habsuite' (a spare room they had converted into a makeshift living space for you; half of it still filled with odds and ends and boxes), you wiggled under the covers of your bed, trying to get comfortable, but no matter how you laid you found yourself restless and hot, your mind preoccupied.  
  
You couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Nickel. Or, more accurately, what had _almost_ happened. And the more you thought about it, the more restless it made you, and the more it made you shift around and idly touch your lips, thinking about what it would have been like to kiss her. _Really_ kiss her.  
  
Because Nickel was _beautiful_. And Nickel was _spunky,_ and _funny_ , in a really dry sort of way, and she was kind to you. She'd been your only real companion for all these months aboard the Peaceful Tyranny, Nickel with her impatient demeanor and gentle servos, and while you'd always known you were _fond_ of her, apparently your little moment in the medbay had been some sort of catalyst for you, because all of a sudden it was like your eyes had been opened and you could _not_ stop thinking about her.  
  
God, you thought you might have actually had a crush on her. Like, a really big crush on her.  
  
The sudden realization was as embarrassing as it was befuddling.  
  
How could you have not noticed this before? Was it because she was Cybertronian? It had to be. If you'd gotten the same butterflies around a human woman as you did around her-- if you'd touched your hair and bitten your lips and batted your lashes at a human woman that way-- you'd have known in an _instant_ that you had it bad. Real bad.  
  
...Now you were getting _really_ worked up about not getting to kiss her.  
  
"Fucking hell," you muttered, rolling over again to punch your pillow into a more comfortable shape.  
  
You wondered if Nickel really had a crush on you too.  
  
Would she like it, if she kissed you? Would she want to do it again? The way she'd smoothed her thumb over your lip, the way her optics had dimmed as you'd smiled...oh, god, she'd been totally into it. She'd been totally into _you,_ and Kaon and Tesarus had _ruined_ it!  
  
Those two were so goddamn lucky that they were giant murderous robots who could squash you like a bug under their thumbs, because otherwise you would have had some _choice_ words for them.  
  
Such as, _"you totally cock-blocked me"_.  
  
...Did robots...wait.  
  
Did robots _have_ cocks? Did they have _sex?_ Could _Nickel_ -?  
  
Ohhh, wow. You'd never even thought about this. You couldn't believe you'd never thought about this.  
  
From a logical standpoint, it wouldn't make sense; Nickel had told you before that Cybertronians got their young from something called 'hot spots', something like a field full of Cybertronian souls, half-buried in the earth, waiting to be harvested and born. They didn't give _birth_ , they wouldn't have a need for sexual intercourse, at least not in the way you were thinking of--  
  
But the heart wants what it wants, and now that you'd thought about it, _all_ you could think about was the image of Nickel with a cute chubby dick between her legs. Metal, like the rest of her, and probably just as short and stubby too. Bobbing slightly as she shifted to give you a come-hither stare.  
  
"Shit."  
  
You kicked the blanket and your pants off.  
  
This was going to take some consideration. Actually, thinking back on how long it had been since you'd touched yourself at _all_ \-- not since _Earth_ \-- this was going to take some _long_ , _hard_ consideration, some really _thorough_ consideration and some very choice mental images. Like Nickel with a cute robot pussy.  
  
Yeah. _Nice_.  
  
______________________  
  
You were three fingers and twenty minutes deep into yourself-- just really enjoying yourself, and taking your time-- and had just rolled over onto your stomach, with your ass in the air, trying to get a better angle, when something uncomfortable and deeply unexpected happened;  
  
_someone_ pressed the call button on your door.  
  
You jerked in surprise and scrambled to covered yourself, rolling back over and pulling the covers up to your chin with sticky fingers, and feeling a cold and familiar dread rising that you hadn't felt since you'd been a teenager back on Earth trying to rub one out in secret. You skin flushed uncomfortably, damp with sweat, and you tried to calm your rapidly-beating heart with a few, deep breaths.  
  
You cleared your throat hard.  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
The intercom system buzzed softly.  
  
_"Hey. It's Nickel. ...Can I come in?"_  
  
Ohhh shit. Oh God.  
  
"You-- uh, you. Uh," you stammered loudly, reflexively trying to tuck the blanket even more closely around you despite there being a very solid door between yourself and your midnight caller. This was-- this was unprecedented! Nickel had never stopped by your room this late at night before; on the rare occasions she'd had to seek you out instead of the other way around, it had always been during 'work hours'. Tarn was very insistent that his team have a set curfew. For their mental and physical health, he insisted.  
  
"Aren't you going to get in _trouble?_ " you asked, lowering your voice a little once you had it back under control, as though Tarn would be waiting right outside in the hall to bust the both of you.  
  
You could hear Nickel's laugh through the door as well as the intercom, creating a crackle of an echo.  
  
_"No! I'm the ship's medic. I'm allowed some leeway."_ she said. She paused for a moment, and then added teasingly, _"Don't worry, I won't let him get mad at_ you _either."_ and rapped lightly on the door.  
  
Well, then...you supposed you didn't really have an excuse not to let her in, did you.  
  
You were pretty sure she had an override key anyway.  
  
"Um-- sure! Okay, sure, lemme just-- hang on!"  
  
You slid out of bed, feeling frustrated and lost, and for a moment you flustered; did you waste time getting re-dressed and risk her realizing that you might have been doing something in here, or did you just wrap yourself in your blanket and hope that the conversation would be brief?  
  
After panicking for a second, you settled on the latter, and after turning your blanket into a makeshift cloak you made your way across the room to unlock the door, hastily kicking your discarded underwear behind a stack of boxes in the corner.  
  
The keypad beeped as you opened your door, and you stepped back to let Nickel in with a shy smile, still befuddled.  
  
"Hiya."  
  
"Hi," Nickel replied.  
  
She seemed...fine. Neutral. Nothing telling on her face about why she had chosen tonight of all nights to come pay you a visit. She wheeled herself in with her hands folded behind her back and took a casual look around your room, barely glancing at you, and the door slid shut again behind her.  
  
You were uncomfortably aware of how pants-less you were underneath your blanket as you tried to look her in the eye.  
  
"Sooo...what's up?" you asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Nickel huffed a strange little laugh and invited herself up onto your bed, the mattress squeaking under her weight. She patted the empty space beside her.  
  
"I came to talk."  
  
It was awkward and embarrassing to sit next to Nickel in the same space you had been railing yourself only minutes prior, but you couldn't really _decline_ , so you climbed up beside her and tucked your feet and your blanket up underneath you and just tried to look casual, the junction of your thighs still slick and uncomfortable with need. You had to resist the urge to wriggle.  
  
"Okay, what's up?" you repeated, raising your eyebrows. Nickel pulled her feet up onto the bed, crossing her legs, and stared determinedly ahead, at a nonspecific spot on the wall. She appeared to be biting her lower lip.  
  
"It's about what happened earlier. In the medbay," she said after a minute.  
  
"O-oh?"  
  
Holy-- wait, was this what you thought it was? Now that you knew this wasn't a medical emergency or anything, the list of conversations you could be about to have was rapidly diminishing, and judging by the look on Nickel's face, and the almost shy way she was fiddling with her hands...  
  
"I wanted to kiss you." she continued.  
  
All involuntary thoughts of a booty call left you as soon as they had arisen, and you were left wide-eyed and flattered as Nickel glanced aside to look at you, giving you a hint of a smile.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you wanted to kiss _me_ too," Nickel said, "So...I was hoping maybe we could continue from where we left off, unless I've _really_ misread the situation."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The words were out of your mouth before you could even think about it, and by the time you caught up with yourself and slapped a blanket-covered hand over your face, Nickel was already bursting out into laughter, the sound ringing through your empty room as she smacked the back of a hand against her own forehead. She turned properly to look at you with her optics squinted in mirth, and you thought it was just about the cutest thing you had ever seen, such a _rare_ treat, to get her to laugh.  
  
" _Yes_ , I mean," you continued, fumbling to save your pride. Nickel shushed you with a finger to her lips, getting her chuckling under control, and you allowed your protests to fade as Nickel reached over and brushed her servo through your hair again, tucking it once more behind your ear.  
  
"You're cute. C'mere."  
  
You let Nickel scoop you up and deposit you into her lap without a complaint, your cheeks pink from both the compliment and the proximity. You fit perfectly against her, settled between her crossed legs with her hands resting on your shoulders, and she was _solid_ and she was _warm_ and she was humming with energy, making your skin buzz as she lifted your hand to her lips and gave your knuckles an experimental kiss.  
  
You wiggled, flustered, and tried not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked against your skin, her other hand kneading at the muscle between your neck and shoulder. It kind of tickled, and that just made the giggles worse.  
  
"Nothing! It's just-- I didn't think you liked me that way," you admitted, pulling your hand away from her lips so you could lace your fingers with her own. She blinked, surprised, but allowed it, her hand dwarfing yours in size. "You don't think I'm...gross? Or weird?"  
  
Nickel snorted.  
  
"Weird, yes. Gross, no. But weird isn't _bad_ , remember?" she reminded you. She moved her hand from your shoulder to your cheek, cradling the line of your jaw, and you couldn't help but to melt as you let her guide you up to her, your heart thumping a mile a minute and your stomach full of butterflies.  
  
Your first kiss was electric.  
  
Literally.  
  
The first brush of her lips against yours created a little zap of static electricity, a bright pop of light in the darkness of your room, and it made you both jump in surprise as you yelped aloud, licking your lips to soothe the tingling sensation. Nickel had to choke back another laugh.  
  
"Sorry-- are you okay? That's never happened before."  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine. More than fine."  
  
Undeterred, you reached back up again to try a second time, and this time there was no static as your lips met Nickel's, only the smooth press of warm, living metal against your lips, still curved into a smile. Nickel sighed a soft sound and leaned down to meet you better, threading her fingers into your hair. You closed your eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know you are," Nickel murmured against you, petting through your hair, obviously enamored with the softness. Your brain fuzzy and a million miles away, you just hummed a vague question and deepened the kiss with a gentle tug to her lower lip, wishing you could let go of your blanket so you could properly wrap your arms around her. Nickel responded in kind and didn't reply for a long minute.  
  
It was only when you had to pull back to breathe that she took the time to elaborate, a mischievous look on her face as she admired the flush on your cheeks with transparent pride. She kept her one hand clasped around yours even now.  
  
"Sorry, it's-- that was immature of me."  
  
"No, no, what?"  
  
Nickel? Making an immature joke? You had to hear this.  
  
Nickel gave you a look that made you feel suddenly hot under the collar, her optics hooded and knowing, and she reached out to playfully tap the tip of your nose as you abruptly remembered that you had been in the middle of something before Nickel had come calling, and that Nickel was _exactly_ as perceptive as she looked.  
  
"You know, if you're _really_ interested in seeing how a Cybertronian works, I'd be happy to give you a hand-- or a couple fingers, at least." she joked-- and you made a weak, mortified sound and tried to ignore the way you had to clench your thighs together to stem your own arousal as you realized that she _knew_. She'd probably known this whole time!  
  
"Oh my _god_ , Nickel, how did you even _know?_ " you moaned, horribly embarrassed. Nickel kissed your knuckles again, a couple times in a row, as you continued, "Do Cybertronians even-- I mean, how would _we_ \--?"  
  
Because you were definitely interested. You were _so_ fucking interested, and if she wasn't joking then you were gonna find a way to jump her bones before the night was over, because the only thing that could be cuter than Nickel was normally would be Nickel with your face between her thighs.  
  
"I'm a medical bot. I know these things," she said smugly. "And I _definitely_ know that I can find a way to interface with you, if you want me to. I've done my research."  
  
That made you raise your eyebrows.  
  
"Did you really?" you asked, strangely flattered. "Just so you could...so _we_ could...you know?"  
  
"Yeah. No point starting something like this if I couldn't follow through, right?"  
  
Nickel was, as usual, correct. She was _always_ prepared. It almost made you feel a little embarrassed, that you had absolutely no idea what Cybertronians were packing down there.  
  
Nickel leaned in to kiss your forehead as you deliberated, soft and hesitant and almost shy, like she was feeling it out, and you couldn't help but to tip your head up and catch her in another proper kiss before she could pull away, your fists clenching and unclenching underneath your blanket. You _really_ wanted this. God, holy shit, did you want this. And when Nickel made a soft sound and moved her hands down to your hips to pull you close, pressing you smack up against her chest, you pressed yourself back against her and testingly rubbed yourself down against her thigh, just one single roll of your hips.  
  
Nickel's engine revved so hard and so suddenly that you broke the kiss and nearly tumbled backwards off the bed.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry!" she exclaimed, catching you yet again. She looked _embarrassed_ , which was a rare treat that you were determined to enjoy. Her little audial antennae were pointed straight up and quivering slightly, her focus completely on you and the thigh she had you straddling, and although she moved slowly to give you time to stop her, when her fingers went searching for the bunched-up edge of your blanket, you made no move to stop her. In fact, you shifted to give her room to move it, let her slip her hand underneath the fabric draped over the crux of your thighs.  
  
The both of you sucked in a breath at the same time as her fingers blindly brushed the wet lips of your labia.  
  
"You okay?" you asked quietly, your voice squeaking a little as her touch reminded you just how worked up you'd been. "We don't-- you don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'm-- you're just so soft," Nickel said, her eyes wide and admiring. It was a stunning look on her, to see her so obviously enraptured, and you averted your eyes just to keep from blushing yourself to death, pinching the inside of your cheek between your teeth as Nickel traced you up and down, getting a feel for you. "You've got a valve, huh? Can I see?"  
  
"I've got a-- what? Uh, sure, yes of course," you blabbered. Shifting atop her, you took just a moment to gather your courage, your head a little foggy from the promises of pleasure she was offering, and then you steeled yourself and just let the blanket drop off of your shoulders, letting it flop down in a half-circle on the mattress behind you. You shivered just a little despite yourself, kind of self-conscious.  
  
Nickel clicked her tongue and made an affectionate cooing sound.  
  
"Aw, you're so cute!" she said, looking you up and down approvingly. However shy you might have been, Nickel was _not_ , and she was happy enough to scoop you right back into her arms after simply admiring you for a minute, letting you rest your upper half in the crook of one arm and leaving your legs draped over her lap. You let her manhandle you with no more than a squeak of surprise, your legs falling open invitingly.  
  
Nickel let her free hand come to rest on your belly, gently feeling the squishy skin there, and then got right down to business and moved back down to your pubic mound again, evidently not much interested in foreplay. Not when you were already so wet and ready for her.  
  
"Wow," she remarked, parting the lips of your pussy with her thumb and forefinger and holding you open for inspection in a way that made you cover your face in mortification. "We're more similar than I thought! I looked at the diagrams, but-- you've even got a little node," she continued, and pulled back a little to let her thumb tap playfully on your clitoris. Your legs jerked involuntarily at the sudden stimulation, and Nickel laughed, soothing the touch by rubbing slow circles into your labia.  
  
"You have-- you look like me too?" you asked, peeking out between your fingers to meet her eyes. She snorted, a slight smile on her face, and moved her fingers further down to gather more of your arousal before returning to your clit. She stroked in small circles around it, not quite touching, but very close, and you made a weak moaning noise and went completely limp in her lap, trying to spread your legs even further to encourage her to touch you.  
  
"...Yeah, I've got a valve," she eventually answered, resting the pad of her thumb against your clitoris and just firmly holding it there. "I have a spike, too. Both are standard for Cybertronians."  
  
You could feel yourself throbbing beneath the pressure of her thumb, no friction being given, and you moved both your hands away from your face to give her the most pitiful look you could muster as you tried to wiggle your hips.  
  
"Well don't just tease me! Do I get to see?"  
  
Nickel smiled, looking slightly exasperated but fond, and dragged her fingers up and off of your clit in one slow stroke. She pet her sticky servo up your tummy, and gave you a gentle pat as you squirmed.  
  
"You don't want me to finger you first?"  
  
The thought was...tempting, _so_ tempting. You were wet, and you were _aching_ \-- but you were also out of practice, and really ramped up, and you had a feeling that if you let her finger you like you wanted, you'd end up cumming way before you even got to do anything to her. And that just wasn't fair!  
  
"...I wanna see you," you repeated, determined, and Nickel's smile grew as she finally released her grip on you and gave you room to climb off her lap. You only moved a couple inches away as you settled onto the bed, but you still mourned the loss of her touch.  
  
You looked down at her thoughtfully.  
  
As if she could see the wheels in your head turning, Nickel drew your attention to her pelvis by tapping her fingers against the metal there, explaining, "Cybertronian interface equipment isn't always external the way yours is. We don't wear fabric, so we keep ours retracted behind plating," and sliding the tips of her digits beneath a seam, feeling for something. As you watched, something beneath her plating clicked at her touch, and then just as suddenly the metal that made up her pelvis began to shift and fold back out of the way, transforming away much like you'd seen her shift into alt mode so many times before.  
  
The transformation only took a few seconds, and when it was done, the shifted plating slid smoothly away into seams that seemed placed there for that exact reason, leaving Nickel sitting spread-eagled and bared for you to admire, not a hint of self-consciousness on her face.  
  
You had to cover your mouth to keep from smiling.  
  
She _did_ have a little robot pussy! --Sorry, valve, she'd called it a valve.  
  
Her valve was puffy and smooth and silver, the lips of it lined with tiny teal lights that blinked steadily against the soft metal, and set just around where your clitoris was on you was a round red nub, cherry-red and glowing dimly in the darkness. Set just above that was a neat slit in the metal, not another valve but something more like a sheath, and you could see the head of her 'spike' beginning to emerge from it as you looked her over, barely able to contain your delight.  
  
She had _both!_ That was _not_ fair-- but it did work out extraordinarily well for you, all things considered.  
  
"Nickel, you're _beautiful!_ " you exclaimed, flopping down onto your stomach to get a better look at her. Rather than turn bashful, Nickel actually bent a knee up and out of the way to give you even more space to admire her, and when you gingerly laid a hand on her inner thigh to ask permission, she snorted like you were being silly and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"You can touch me if you want to. Don't worry, you can't hurt me." she assured you.  
  
So you did.  
  
Almost reverently, you let your fingertips trace the winking little lights that lined her valve, feeling the slightly-raised surfaces of them against the strange, slippery mesh of the rest of it, and although you heard Nickel's vents stall for just a moment, you chose not to call her out on it, parting her lips like she had done for you and rubbing gentle circles against her. She was incredibly slick to the touch, a fact which made you puff up with possibly-misplaced pride, and when you brought your other hand up to brush your fingers against the nub of her node Nickel even twitched, bucking her hips against your hands.  
  
"If we don't hurry up I'm gonna end up eating you out instead of getting to spike you," she warned, only half-joking. You raised your eyebrows.  
  
"I think _I'd_ be the one eating _you_ out, since I'm the one down here right now," you countered, sorely tempted to do just that. You even couldn't help but shift forward and give her valve a gentle kiss, just above the node, and the only thing that stopped you from properly trying to eat her out was her hand alighting on your shoulder, squeezing softly for a minute before nudging you back.  
  
You looked up at her with an offended pout.  
  
Nickel's cheeks were flushed again, half of her face hidden behind a hand, but she still shook her head and guided you back up onto your knees before you could get carried away, her spike now half-hard and bumping gently against your tummy.  
  
"You're _adorable_. And I'd _love_ to take you up on that offer. But not now. Not this time," she said, bringing one hand around to cup your ass and nudge you up closer to her. On your knees like this, with her sitting flat, you were almost at proper eye level with her, and Nickel gave you a saucy look and squeezed your rear appreciatively while she had your attention, enjoying the way her fingers pressed into soft flesh. You let your palms come to rest on her chassis just atop her badge and glanced down at her spike, flustered and greedy.  
  
It was incredibly lucky for you that she was a minibot and not some kind of titan like the rest of her crewmates. As she was, Nickel's spike was still big to you, thicker around than any human you'd ever been with, but it was at least still a doable size, although it continued to slide further out of its sheath as you admired her. Nickel took note of your appreciative gaze and rocked her hips up against you, dragging her spike across your belly.  
  
"I want to feel how soft your little valve is around my spike," she told you, watching your squirm eagerly as her voice lowered to a register that made you shiver. "Is that alright? Do you want to go that far?"  
  
You were pretty sure that much was _obvious_ , but Nickel was giving you a look that made you think she was going to make you say it regardless, so you let your hands move down to wrap around her spike and feel along the warm metal as you tried to find your voice, itching to be touched and fucked. A single bead of lubrication welled up at the head, and you swept it away with your thumb and stroked her lovingly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Please."  
  
Nickel bent down to kiss you again.  
  
There was fumbling as you kissed, more desperate this time, clumsy hands stroking and petting and shifting limbs, but as you rearranged yourselves you both refused to let go of each other long enough to move, and every time you drew back to take a breath you would dive back in as quick as you could to catch her lips again, her fingers working against your clit as you tried to straddle her properly.  
  
You weren't quite tall enough to manage it, your eagerness working against you as you tried to settle yourself in such a way that you could ride her, and after a few missed tries where Nickel's spike slid maddeningly through the lips of your pussy and caught against your entrance, flustering you both, Nickel finally took the reigns and broke the kiss to stop you. She grabbed your hands to get your attention.  
  
"I've got you," she said, "Just lay down. However you want me, I'll take it from there."  
  
Without much thinking you shuffled backwards to readjust yourself, sprawling backwards with your legs akimbo so she could climb on top of you, and it was startlingly intimate to have her above you like that, her gaze soft and thoughtful as she looked down at you. Her spike nudged between your legs, one of her hands moving down to guide herself while the other reached up to let you clasp it.  
  
"Think you can take me?" she asked, teasingly. You rolled your eyes at her, failing not to smile at the challenge, and shifted against her to grind the head of her spike against your clit, hoping to encourage.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I stretched myself earlier, I can take it, I promise," you swore, squeezing her hand impatiently. Nickel gave you a thoughtful look, rubbing herself up against you and getting her spike nice and slick, and waited until you were outright whining for her to finally get a move on, a cheeky little smile on her face. She bent down to press her lips to your forehead.  
  
"Alright, starshine. Tell me if anything feels bad. I won't hurt you, I'll go slow. You ready?"  
  
" _Ready._ "  
  
Ready enough that the first pressure of her spike against your entrance was nothing but a tease, the both of you slick and eager, and Nickel guided herself carefully until the pressure gave and the head of her spike popped in and then you both were gasping, you out loud, Nickel behind bitten lips. You jerked your hips and squeezed her hand.  
  
"You're so _soft,_ " she breathed, bucking her hips a little and sliding a little further into you. Now that she was inside you, the rest of her movements were easier, but there was no dancing around it; Nickel was _big_ compared to you, and the girth of her spike stretched you wide, your inner muscles clenching as you whined and tried to adjust. "And _tight_. You're so-- do you feel okay? Is this okay?"  
  
"Yes! Oh my god Nickel, _please_ don't make me wait anymore," you groaned, nearly to the point of writhing with the need to get off. This was _just_ what you'd needed, Nickel's spike thick and hard and pressing you open, albeit slowly-- but you wanted her deeper, you wanted her bottomed out inside you, and your incoherent whining that followed as she shifted the next inch or two deeper into you managed to get that message across just fine.  
  
"You're impatient," Nickel chided, still in control of herself enough to tease you. "Patience is a virtue, you know."  
  
"Nickel!"  
  
"You're lucky you're too cute for me to say no to."  
  
Hell, you'd take it. You draped your free arm across your face as Nickel finally began to move, hiding your eyes as she carefully rocked herself in and out, pulling back an inch to press forward two, pause, repeat. It was gentle and careful and absolutely maddening, but you just couldn't find it in you to complain, not when she was working you open so well and finally giving you something for your poor dripping pussy to bear down on. It took her no time at all to hilt inside you, your earlier stretching and your arousal ensuring a painless slide.  
  
"You look _so cute_ taking my spike like this," Nickel murmured, pressing you down firmly against the bed and rocking her hips into you. You huffed a breathless laugh and pressed back against her, trying to fuck yourself on her spike, and Nickel shook her head and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe your antics. "What, that's still not enough? You need to overload that badly?"  
  
" _Nickellll_ ," you complained, grinding your clit against her plating. Nickel sighed, letting herself smile indulgently, and then shifted to brace herself, one elbow braced to the bed and her other hand still holding yours as you wrapped your legs around her waist as best you could.  
  
Her first proper thrust nearly knocked the breath out of you. And she didn't give you time to recover, either, taking what you had whined for and turning it against you, and she set a sudden hard, fast rhythm of fucking you into the bed with a single-minded determination to make you cry out, make you cling to her hand and squeeze down on her.  
  
"Better?" she asked, sounding just a little breathless. You replied with a wordless moan and a nod of your head, your hips bouncing as she pounded you into the mattress. On every other thrust she would twist her hips a little, dragging her spike hard against the tightly-stretched walls of your pussy, and the pleasure from the head of her spike pressing firmly against the back of your cunt had you nearly writhing in what seemed like no time at all, each thrust making your breath hitch.  
  
You moved the arm you had draped over your eyes so you could reach down and rub your clit, your face red and flushed, and as you opened your eyes again you were met with Nickel's beautiful blue optics half-lidded in pleasure, hazy with the tight silky squeeze of you around her spike. She was smiling, too, just a little, and her audial antennae were flicking back and forth, bobbling as she moved. Her mouth was slightly open, her cheeks just a little pink, and you were dead certain that you would never see a more endearing sight in the rest of your life.  
  
"Fuck me, fuck me fuck me," you muttered pleadingly, perfectly happy to stare into her eyes as Nickel slowed her movements to a roll, slower but deep and thorough. She leaned in to kiss your forehead again, then your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, and you managed to plant a clumsy kiss of your own on the corner of her mouth before she dropped her face into the crook of your neck and brushed your hand aside so she could rub your clitoris herself, in time with her thrusts.  
  
"Are you gonna overload?" she asked against your neck, feeling you tense around her as her spike brushed a sweet spot and made you shiver. "Do you wanna overload? Come on, sweetspark, there you go. You can cum around my spike. Come on, that's it, doesn't that feel good?"  
  
You were absolutely helpless to resist the curl of pleasure that rose in your belly as Nickel talked you through it, pleasure that coiled like a spring, your legs tensing, your pussy clenching down on Nickel's spike with every drag and push of her. You were close, you were _so_ close, and you could feel Nickel's spike throbbing inside of you, the drive of her hips _so close_ and not quite enough to tip you over--  
  
"There you go, there you _go_ , _oh_ \--"  
  
But then Nickel was cumming before you, abruptly, and her voice, usually so steady, squeaked out into a high-pitched moan of pleasure as she hilted herself hard inside you and clutched you tight in overload, and the sound of her whimpering in pleasure like that was enough to send you over the edge so hard it nearly blindsided you. Your whole body tensed as Nickel humped against you, tiny little snaps of her hips as she filled you up with something wet and hot that welled up around her spike, and you came with a strangled attempt at her name on your lips, orgasm rolling through you and making you shake and shudder and milk her spike for everything she had.  
  
Nickel seemed to cum for a _long_ time, her tiny movements and grasping servos drawing your orgasm out along with hers, and by the time she finally began to slow down, her spike giving one last throb inside you, you were ready to collapse against the bed in a heap of bliss, feeling fuzzy and wonderful inside the buzz of afterglow.  
  
Nickel stayed inside you until she stopped shaking too, and then let out a slow, shaky breath and carefully pulled her spike out of you, hissing between her teeth as the clench of your pussy bordered on over-stimulation. Her overload dripped out of you, warm and a shocking neon pink, and you dizzily raised your head to look at it before flopping back down again, reaching up with one uncoordinated hand to pet the back of her helm reassuringly.  
  
"... _Fuck,_ " you managed weakly, letting Nickel clamber off of you and collapse at your side heavily enough to make the mattress creak.  
  
"Fuck indeed," she agreed. Though exhausted, you took a moment to admire how gorgeous she looked in the afterglow. Blissed-out was a really good look on Nickel. She stared back at you with just as much appreciation.  
  
"Not a bad start for inter-species relations, huh?" you joked, mustering the energy to roll over onto your side and snuggle up against her. Her plating was unyielding, but warm, and you tucked your face up against her chest and wiggled into her arms as she embraced you, her servos lazily petting through your hair. She huffed a sleepy laugh.  
  
"Not a bad start at all."  



End file.
